Through The Rain
by seirra
Summary: Rory's feelings for Jess are getting stronger, when tragedy strikes
1. Default Chapter

-*DISCLAIMER*  
I do not own any of the characters  
  
Rory and Loreali were on their way to Luke's. Loreali was talking to Rory but Rory was not paying attention. She was thinking of Jess. She was thinking about him a lot lately. Every time she saw him she just wanted to run up to him and kiss him. She was mad at herself for having theses feelings. She was going out with Dean. How could she be having feelings for someone else when she was in love with Dean?   
"Rory are you listing to me?" Loreali asked  
  
"Oh um yeah Mom," Rory said.   
  
They walked into Luke's place and sat around. Rory looked around but Jess was not there yet. Luke came over to them and gave them some coffee.   
  
"What do you want to eat?" he asked.  
  
"A hamburger," Loreali said.   
  
Luke glared at her, "It's still morning."  
  
"And fries," she added. Luke rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll have an omelet," Rory said.   
  
Luke left the table and went to cook their food. When Jess came downstairs Rory smiled.  
  
"What are you so happy about," Loreali asked.  
  
"Nothing," Rory said quickly. Loreali glared at her but didn't have a chance to say anything because Jess came with there food.  
  
"That was quick," Loreali said. Jess didn't answer.  
  
"Hi Jess," Rory said.  
  
"Hey," Jess said and walked why.   
  
"I'll be right back," Rory said. She got up and ran toward Jess.  
  
"Jess," she said. He turned around and said,   
"What"  
"Do you want to do anything tonight," she asked. "Like what?"  
  
"I don't just hang out," Rory said.   
  
"Ok," Jess said. Rory went back to her mom and sat down.   
"What was that all about" Loreali asked.  
  
"Nothing," Rory said. And she began to eat her omelet.   
  
Rory couldn't wait to see Jess. She took a little longer than usual to get ready because she wanted to look perfect for Jess. She was going to go over to Lane's house first than stairght to the diner to see Jess. She still didn't know what they would do though. They could go to a movie but then they wouldn't really have a chance to talk. When she got to Lanes she started telling her all this.   
  
"So your going out with Jess? Does Dean know," Lane asked.   
  
"OF course not, he would be furious," Rory said.  
  
"What about your mom?"  
  
"Well I told her I wanted to talk to Jess about something and she didn't ask what."   
  
"So what exactly are you going to say to him," Lane asked.   
"I'm not sure yet, I'll figure something out."   
  
"Well good luck then."   
  
"Thanks Lane. Your such a great friend."  
  
"I know," Lane said. Rory and Lane left then Rory hurried so she wouldn't be late meeting Jess. When she got there she saw he was waiting for her.   
  
"You know you never said what time," Jess said.   
  
"Oh gosh, I'm sorry I didnt even realize," Rory said.   
  
"Its ok, its not like theres much to do here anyways."   
  
"Well then your in for suprise tonight," Rory said.   
  
"Why what are we gonna do?" Jess asked.   
  
"Oh you'll see," Rory said. I hope i think of something, Rory thought. Cause right now I have no idea what the hell we could do. 


	2. KISSING

Rory was feeling so nervous. She racked her brain trying to think of a place then it came to her.   
  
"Its gonna be quite a walk but you'll love it," she said  
  
"If you say so," Jess answered back.  
  
Meanwhile, Loreali was bored at home. Dean had called a million time and every time she told him he was at Lane's. The phone rang again and Loreali screamed in frustration.  
  
"That boy never stops!"  
  
"She decided to go to Luke's to get something to eat and to talk to Luke. She got her coat and heard this message as she was leaving. "Hey Rory, Its Dean geuss your not back from Lanes yet. Hehe. I'll try again later." Loreali rolled her eyes and left.   
When she got to Luke's there was not a lot of people there. Loreali went to a table and sat down. Luke came over to her.  
  
"Hey Loreali. Wheres Rory?"  
  
"Shes at Lane's house."  
  
"Oh. So what can I get you?"  
  
"Burger and fries."   
  
"Anything to drink?"  
  
"Coffee and a coke!"  
  
"Your want coffee and coke?"  
  
"Thats what I said."  
  
"Thats disgusting"  
  
"No its not its beautful."  
  
"You are strange. No one gets coffee and coke. And by the way that stuff will rot your..."  
  
"Oy with the poodles already!"  
  
Luke sighs and goes to prepare her food. While he is cooking the hamburger he thinks of Loreali. "She is so pretty," he thought to himself as he flipped the burger. When it is cooked her brings it with her.  
  
"Oh Lukey I need more coffee."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do. I'll die if I dont have it.  
  
Luke fills up her coffee. She takes a big bite of her burger and says "Mmmmm."  
  
Luke was about to leave but changes his mind and sits down at the table with her.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Sitting. Do you have a problem with it?"  
  
"Well no. Its just you never sat with me before."  
  
"Then do you want me to leave?"  
  
Luke starts to get up but Loreali grabs his arm and says,"No stay."   
  
He sits back down. She smiles at him and continues eating.  
  
"So, hows that hamburger."  
  
"Its awesome, like always."  
  
"Thats good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well um I like your shirt."  
  
"Oh thanks I geuss."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Loreali smiles at him and finishes off her hamburger and starts on her fries and notices Luke is staring at her.  
  
"What? Do I eat food strangely or something."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why are you staring at me."  
  
Luke looks down and blushes  
  
"You just look really pretty."  
  
"Is it more of a Lauren Grahmn pretty or a Julia Roberts pretty?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Oh you know. Laruen has such pretty hair and Julia..."  
  
Before she can finish Luke kisses her. She pulls away looking suprised but then kisses him back.  
  
"So here we are," Rory says.  
  
"Wow, you were right," Jess said  
  
She looks at him and smiles. Then she puts her arms around him and kisses him. 


	3. Not that movie

"Oh wow," Loreali said  
  
"You know I should get back to work," Luke said  
  
"No one is here," Loreali said softly  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Luke still gets up but Loreali follows him  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was nice, kissing you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"So I'll see ya."  
  
"I geuss."  
  
Loreali starts to leave but then goes to Luke and kisses him once more.  
  
"Jess," Rory whisphered  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This isn't right."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Im still with Dean, I need to break up with him."  
  
"You really gonna do it?"  
  
"Yes. I wanna be with you but first I need to break up with Dean."  
  
"Ok." Jess said and let her go  
  
"I gotta go now but I will talk to you tomomrow."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Rory smiles at him and leaves. All the way home she smiles as she thinks of Jess and kissing him. Alls that was left was to break up with Dean. It would be hard but she still had to do it. She decided it would be better to break up with him face to face.  
  
"Rory, Rory, Rory, Rory, Rory!" Loreali shriked.  
  
"What mom?"  
  
"Geuss what geuss what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Geussssssssss."  
  
"Um, we won the lottery?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm"  
  
"Me and Luke kissed!"  
  
"I was just about to geuss that!"  
  
"Wow really?"  
  
"no."  
  
"Oh well um isnt great?"  
  
"Yeah! Are you two like together now?"  
  
"Well not exactly but tomorw I'm gonna see if he wants to go on date with me. Do you think he will say yes?"  
  
"Of course he will mom. Hes totally into you."  
  
"How should I say it?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Ask him out? How should I do it."  
  
"Just ask him."  
  
"But how should I say it? Should I do the whole sexy apporah or the innocent girl thing or..."  
  
"Just be yourself."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
Loreali hugs Rory then shows her a movie she rented for them to watch.  
  
"Oh my God mom, I cant belivie you got that!"  
  
"But The Princess Bride is so fun to make fun of!"  
  
"Mom, it is wicked boring I'll fall asleep."  
  
"Oh no you wont I worked out a plan so we will be able to mock the whole movie and not fall asleep!"  
  
Loreali goes in to the kitchen and come out with to cardboard swords.  
  
"Now we can have a swordfight!"  
  
"Wow, your the coolest mom."  
  
"I know."  
  
Loreali puts the movie in and they get some food and begin to watch it. A while later they start a fight and the phone rings. They let the answer machine pick it up.  
  
"Hey guys its um me, Luke. Jess has been in an accident and..."  
  
Rory quickly picks it up.  
  
"Luke its Rory, what happened?"  
  
"They said, that that a car hit him Im at the hospital now and I hoped you and Loreali would both come."  
  
"We'lll be right there."  
  
Rory hangs up the phone and gets her coat and her moms coat. Then they go to the car.  
  
"I hope Jess is ok," Rory said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
They reach the hospital and run inside. They see Luke sitting in the chair. He looks really upset. They go over to him  
  
"There operating on him now."  
  
"Oh God," Rory said.  
  
"Is he gonna be alright?" Loreali asked  
  
"I don't know." Luke said 


	4. It can't be real

*Authors Note* Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Since mostly everyone seemed to like I will try to make the chapters longer and update more sooner  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________-  
  
Rory leaned against the candy machine. She couldn't belive this was happeing. She felt like it was a dream and soon she would wake up and everything would be ok but she knew it wasn't.  
  
"Rory, there you are!" Loreali said  
  
Rory jumped  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Its ok."  
  
"How are you holding up."  
  
"Not to good."  
  
"Dont worry. Jess is tough. He'll be fine."  
  
"But what if he isnt?" At that Rory started crying and Loreali held out her arms and hugged her.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do if he he...."  
  
"Shhh, lets go sit down with Luke. He needs us to be stong for him. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
They walked over to Luke. He looked horrible. He didn't want this to be happening. He never though he would care for him this much. Sometimes he felt like Jess was a son to him. Loreali put her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"He'll be ok."  
  
"I wish I knew how he was doing."  
  
"They'll come out and tell us something soon."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Loreali squezzed his shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna get some coffee. Do you too want anything?"  
  
"Water," Rory said lightly.  
  
Loreali left and Rory now sat next to Luke.  
  
"I think I'm in love with him."  
  
Luke looked at her but didn't say anything.  
  
"I went out with him tonight and we talked about getting togther then I had to leave and and and he wouldn't be here if it wasnt for me."  
  
"Rory what are you talking about?"  
  
"Its all my fault Jess is being operated on. He wouldn't of been out if I didnt ask him."  
  
"Rory, stop right there. This is not your fault.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"If he dies..."  
  
"Don't say that. We need to think positive."  
  
Rory started crying again and repeated over and over," Its all my fault."  
  
Luke hugged her. "No its not. Stop saying that."  
  
Loreali came back with her coffee and handed Rory a cup of water. Rory wipped away the tears from her eyes and took a sip of it.  
  
"You know, you don't have to stay here."  
  
"I know, but I want too. You're my friend Luke and I want to be here for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey Rory I called Lane and shes coming over."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
About 10 minutes later Lane arrived. She went over to where they were and hugged Rory.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere and talked?" She asked  
  
Rory looked over at her mom and Luke.  
  
"Go," Loreali said.  
  
"Come and get us if you get any news."  
  
"I will."  
  
"We'll be in the cafetria," Lane said and they left.  
  
Loreali and Luke sat next to each other in silence finally Loreali spoke up.  
  
"Jess is not my favorite person and I know I act like a bitch whenver hes name is brought up but I really do hope that he is ok. I would never want anything bad to happen to him.  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Thanks Lore. That means a lot to me."  
  
"If you need anything let me know and I would be happy to help you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Did you call Caser yet about the diner?"  
  
"No, I forgot."  
  
"Give me his number and I'll call him now."  
  
"Ok."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the cafetria Rory and Lane sat down. Lane talked Rory into getting something to eat so they both had burgers and fris.  
  
"Its all my fault Lane."  
  
"Stop saying that it is NOT your fault."  
  
"Then why do I feel so guilty?"  
  
Lane didn't know what to say. She thought very hard then said slowly," Because you never told him how you really feel about him."  
  
"I told him I liked him."  
  
"I mean that you are in love with him."  
  
"How did you know."  
  
"I'm not sure, I geuss its in the way you act."  
  
"Oh."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Everything is all set. I called Caser and he will be there all day tomorow."  
  
"Great."  
  
"I'm sure a doctor well come out any minute now and tell us how he is."  
  
Luke got up and went to the service desk.  
  
"Do you have any information on how a Jess Mariano is doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir we can't give out any information."  
  
"Hes my fucking nephew," he shouted.  
  
"Sir please calm down."  
  
Then a doctor came out.  
  
"Ah Mr. Danes."  
  
"Doctor how is he? Is he..."  
  
"I'm afraid hes still in surgery."  
  
"Still?!" But its been hours."  
  
"You see he suffered major damages and..."  
  
"Buts hes gonna be ok?"  
  
"We are pretty sure he'll make it through the surgery but he might never wake up again."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"We're sorry sir. We are trying to do the best we can."  
  
"Oh God. This can't be happening."  
  
"Luke, you need to sit down." Loreali said softly.  
  
"What am I gonna do Loreali?"  
  
"I...I don't know" 


	5. Oh no

"Oh God, Oh God," Rory repeated over and over as she walked around in a circle  
  
"Rory sweetie sit down, your gonna wear a whole in the floor. I dont think the peple below us would be to happy bout that."  
  
"Sorry, its just I..I..I oh i dont know."  
  
"Your worried. Jess is your friend"  
  
"Yeah, friend"  
  
Loreali patted her on the back then looked up  
  
"Hey look whos here."  
  
Rory looked up and saw Dean  
  
"Oh no," she said  
  
"Why oh no?"  
  
"I was going to break up with him tonight but then you wanted to watch the movie and then the sword fight....."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Rory. I didnt know."  
  
"Its ok, its not your fault. Do you think I should do it now?"  
  
"Well if you really want to break up with him then I geuss now."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back then."  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"Hey Dean"  
  
"Hi Rory!"  
  
Dean goes to kiss Rory but she turns away.  
  
"Whats wrong."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
"I dont think things are working out between us."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Things are awesome!"  
  
"And I want to break up."  
  
"No you dont, you love me."  
  
"I use to love you but now..."  
  
"You dont know what you are saying, you're just upset."  
  
"I was going to break up with you before all this happened."  
  
"Your doing this for him arent you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh you know exactly who I mean. JEss. That asshole has been trying to steal you from me and now.."  
  
"Dean its not like that."  
  
"Yeah it is. Well you wanna know something Rory? I hope the fucker dies. You'll never find a guy greater then me, bitch."  
  
Dean turns to leave and Loreali is right behind him and punches him in the face. He falls down and blood pours from his nose.  
  
"No one calls my daughter a bitch except me, not get the hell out of here."  
  
Dean gets up and glares at them but walks away. Loreali hugs Rory.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't belive you hit him!"  
  
"Well he had it coming. What he said about Jess then he had the nerve to call you a bitch."  
  
"I'm glad you did it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Then Loreali and Rory walk back to were Lane and Luke have just came in. They sit there for a while not talking, mostly because they dont know what to say.  
In the operating room the line goes flat. 


	6. yellow flowers

"Candy!" Loreali  
  
They looked up and saw Lane coming with lots of candy  
  
"I got something for all of you," she said  
  
"No thanks," Luke said  
  
"Good, more for us," Loreali said  
  
"Thanks Lane," Rory said  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
They all (except Luke) were munching on their candy.  
  
"I wish I knew how he was doing. I hate just sitting here," Rory said  
  
"Me too," Luke said  
  
"Jess is strong, he will be fine," Lane said  
  
"Yeah, he will be," Loreali said  
  
"I hope so," Rory said  
  
"We should get him flowers," Loreali said  
  
"For what?" Luke asked  
  
"His room," Loreali  
  
"I dont think Jess would want flowers," Luke said  
  
"But he has to have him!   
  
"Jess isnt a flower guy."  
  
"That dosent matter. Evey hospital room needs flowers."  
  
"Fine go get some."  
  
"Rory, Lane do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Not really," Rory said  
  
"Rory you should get out. I'll call your mom's cell if I get any news."  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Come on Rory," Lane said  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
All three of them went outside and in Loreali's car. They drove to the flower shop.  
  
"I wonder what Jess is gonna think when he sees these flowers?" Lane said  
  
"Hes gonna think hes insane!" Loreali said  
  
"Mom you didnt have to get that many."  
  
"But there was a sale!"  
  
"Well you could of at least got different colors!"  
  
"But yellow is funny."  
  
"How is yellow funny?"  
  
"It just sounds funny."  
  
"Your really weird mom."  
  
"I know."  
  
They put all the flowers back in the car and drove back to the hospital.   
  
"The people in other cars are giving us strange looks," Lane said  
  
"Oh they're just jelous!" Loreali said  
  
"Of what?" Rory asked  
  
"Of all these yellow flowers."  
  
"Right mom."  
  
When they got there they decided to leave the flowers in the car until they found out what room Jess would be in.  
  
"So they still haven't told you anything?" Loreali asked  
  
"Not one damn thing," Luke said.  
  
"It shouldn't be taking this long," Rory said  
  
"Operations usually take a long time, they probley just want to be extra careful," Lane said  
  
"Yeah, I mean they dont want to accidently put his liver where his heart should be," Loreali said  
  
"Could that even be possible?" Lane asked  
  
"I don't know, maybe."  
  
"Mom, that could never happen."  
  
"Loreali your insane," Luke said  
  
"Heehee."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the operating room:  
  
"Come on kid breathe," a doctor said  
  
"Should we call it?"  
  
"No we need to keep trying."  
  
"But...."  
  
"Shut up and help me!"  
  
"Rory," Jess whisphered. She looked so pretty but so sad.  
  
"Whats wrong with her?" he asked  
  
"She is worried about you," someone said.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I am William Danes, Lukes father."  
  
**Authors note.** thanks for telling me his name! 


	7. Don't Let Go

***Author's Note*** Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you all like this story. Sorry it took so long though. Please keep revewing!!!  
  
"What is happening?" Jess asked  
  
"You were in an accident....Im sorry but your dead."  
  
"What!!!!!! You cant be serious. I cant be dead."  
  
"There still might be a chance for you the doctors are...."  
  
Jess faded away  
  
"Hes back.!" The docotr said happily. Everyone cheered then continued working  
  
William watched his son. Luke was now pacing back and forth his hands on his head and was mumbling something William could not understand.  
  
"Uh Luke could you like stop that pacing. Your giving me headache," Loreali said  
  
"How is my pacing doing that."  
  
"Because your llike walking back and forth and its annoying watching you."  
  
"Then dont watch me."  
  
"But its fun."  
  
Luke rolls his eyes but does sit down next to Loreali. William smiles. He likes this girl.  
  
"You better get her while she still availbe," William said softly.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Thanks for being here Lane."  
  
"Hey its no problem. I'm always here when you need me."  
  
"I want to see him."  
  
"You'll be able to see him soon."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"What are you gonna say to him?"  
  
"Oh gosh I dont know. Um that I love him and really care for him and um...."  
  
"Oh thats so sweet. Its like out of a really cheesy romance movie but its not."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Oh Sorry. I didnt mean you were being chessy I just meant that well um you know that...."  
  
"Lane its ok. You dont have to explain yourself."  
  
"Good. So whats up with your mom and Luke?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There acting differnt around each other. Are they like going out?"  
  
"Well kind of. They kissed and my mom was gonna ask him but now with Jess' acident and everything is just messed up."  
  
"OMG they actaully kissed?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thats great!"  
  
"I geuss."  
  
"You geuss? Rory, Luke and Loreali were made for each other."  
  
"Whos the cheesy one now?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh nevermind. I do think its great though. I'm just"  
  
"I know I know, worried about Jess."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Hes gonna go crazy when he sees those flowers."  
  
"Yeah, poor Jess."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Luke when are we gonna talk about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You know us and the kissing."  
  
"You're asking me this now?"  
  
"I know its a bad time but I really do like you and I just want to know."  
  
"I like you to Loreali. I've always liked you. Since the day I met you."  
  
"Luke....." Loreali whisphers then puts her arms around him and kisses him  
  
William is watching and he smiles.   
  
"Dont ever let her go son," he said. 


	8. chance

"Loreali," Luke whisphered  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh Luke!!!!"  
  
Loreali kisses him and from his pocket he pulls out a ring  
  
"I was gonna ask you out on a date and do it properly but now its just I well ummm...."  
  
"Yes! I will marry you Luke!"  
  
They kiss again and Rory and Lane enter and see them kissing  
  
"Maybe we should go," Lane said  
  
"Rory! Lane! We're getting married!"  
  
"OMG thats great mom!"  
  
"I'm very happy for you too... I am invited to the wedding right?"  
  
"Of course you are Lane!"  
  
"Wow, I can't belive this is happenig," Rory said  
  
"I know but it is so great." Loreali said  
  
"Yeah, I said that already."  
  
"Heeheehee."  
  
"I can't wait for Jess to hear this." Rory said  
  
"Do you think he'll be happy? Lane asked  
  
"Yes of course he will." Rory said  
  
"Yeah....." Luke said  
  
"I hope they finishing operating on him soon," Loreali said  
  
"Me too," Luke said  
  
"Wow look at that ring," Lane said  
  
"Its beautful mom."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"You got a good eye Luke!"  
  
"I geuss."  
  
William smiled as he watched all this happen. He went over to Luke and put his hand on his shoulder. Luke looked up suprised but did not see anything.  
  
"I love you son," William said and disappeared  
  
Then a doctor came in looking grave. They all ran over to him  
  
"Doctor, doctor. Is everything ok? Hows Jess? Is he....."  
  
"The opeartion was succesful but....."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well he might never wake up again."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well the chances that he will wake up again are so slim so I suggest you, well...."  
  
"We will not KILL my nephew," Luke shouted angrily  
  
"But he might never wake up."  
  
"But theres still a chance he will?" Rory asked  
  
"Yes but that option is very small. The best thing to do would be to let him."  
  
"You fucking asshole. I can't belive you would even suggest that," Luke said  
  
"I can see your upset. I will give you some time to think about this. He is in room 21 so you can see him if you like. That might help you make a better desion if you see him."  
  
"I'm sorry doctor but you must be deaf." Loreali said  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Luke already said we are not turning off those damn machines."  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"But nothing. He will wake up. Jess is strong." Rory said  
  
"He'll be in alot of pain. It'd be better to put him out of it."  
  
"You'll be in a lot of pain if you don't leave," Luke said  
  
"You know where to find me if you change your mind."  
  
"The nerve of that guy," Luke said  
  
"Its ok," Loreali said giving him a hug.  
  
"Lets go see him," Rory said  
  
"I'll get the flowers and bring them to his room," Lane said  
  
"I'll help you," Loreali said  
  
Rory and Luke looked at each other then walked to room 21. They entered slowly for they were scared to see what he looked like. Rory went to his side and looked at him.  
  
"Oh Jess," she said taking his hand 


	9. Tears

Loreali, Lane, and Luke had left the room to give Rory some time alone with Jess. Tears ran down her face. She held his hand   
  
and said:  
"Oh Jess. I broke up with Dean...for you. I want to  
be with you. Its what I want. Your all I've ever  
wanted. I know that sounds corny, but its true. I've  
even imagined marrying you. I had everything planned.  
The first time I saw you I felt something at first  
I thought it was just a stomach ache or  
something but now I know I was feeling for  
you. I remember ever talk we had together.  
I hold them in my heart, like you. You'll  
always have my heart Jess, I love you,  
I really do."  
  
Rory leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. Her fingers gently went through his hair. "I need you Jess, please don't die."  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that," Luke said angrily to the doctor. "Woh Luke calm down," Loreali said. "Its not his fault."  
  
"Yeah, I know...I'm sorry." "Its quite alright, I know you would be angry. We have excellent rehibltation programs and if Jess   
does wake up...they might help him," the doctor said. "And if they dont?" "Well Jess would have to be in a wheelchair for the rest  
  
of his life." "Damnit." Luke said. Loreali put her arm around Luke comforting him. "Its gonna be ok. Everything will be alright. It   
has to be."  
  
"Loreali! Oh there you are. Can't find anything in this damn hospital." Loreali looked up and her mouth dropped open. It was   
Emily and Richard. Emily went up to Luke and hugged him. "Oh hows your nephew doing." "Mom what are you and dad doing   
here?" "We got your message." "I didnt tell you to come down here?" "Oh well what you except..Hey mom Im at the hospital and   
engaged to Luke and his nephew Jess is in the hospital and might die, so Rory and I won't be there for Friday night dinner.Bye!"   
  
"Yeah, well I um...." "Where is Rory?" "Shes in Jess' room." "He is still in a coma?" Richard asked "Yeah," Luke answered   
"Where is the doctor? I must demand Jess gets the best medical attention." "What?" Luke and Loreali said together. "Don't   
worry. We'll pay for everything." "You don't have to do that," Luke said. "Your engaged to Loreali...you will be our family." "Oh  
  
I just knew you two were right for each other. I knew from the start," Emily said. Rory came out her face all red from crying and  
  
the tears kept coming. Loreali ran to her. "Rory is he..." Rory wailed and her mom held her as Rory cried. 


	10. Lane and Dave

Authors note: I know this really dosent have anything to do with the story but I love the whole Lane/Dave thing and wanted to put a little bit in it but dont worry I'll make it short and have another chapter with whats happeing hopefully by the weekend.  
  
Lane sighed. Her mother had called the hospital and demanded Lane came home. She felt the Lane had been there to long. Lane had really wanted to be there for Rory. Rory was her best friend. She sighed and went to look through her cds to see if there was anything that would help her feel better when she heard a tapping at her window. SHe looked up and saw it was Dave!  
  
"Dave what are you doing?"  
  
"I came to see you?"  
  
"But why...oh wow.. This is just OMG?"  
  
"Uh do you want me to leave?  
  
"NOOOO, no Im just suprised, oh but a good kind of suprise."  
  
"Good."  
  
He smiled and put his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
"I'm glad you came."  
  
"Me to"  
  
"I think I got an idea about how we can go to the prom."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"Well my mom wants me to go with some guy. So i can talk to him and tell him whats really going and I can pretend I go with him and then I can go to Rory's house were you can pick me up but just in case we are gonna have to keep him around in case my mom decides to check up on me so we need to find him a date."  
  
"Wow you really thought this out."  
  
"Well....."  
  
Dave laughed. "I'm just teasing you Lane." He kissed her once more. Then they her Mrs.Kim calling. "You better go." He kisses her once more than leaves. Lane sighs happily and lays down on her bed. "I can't wait to tell...." She stopped. "Oh god Rory. I cant belive I forgot. Im so stupid. stupid stupid. I gotta call her.  
  
She got her phone and called Lorealis cell. When she talked to Rory she could barly make out what she was saying. Lanes eyes widened as she struggled to listen to Rory. "Oh God Rory....I'm so sorry." 


	11. Empty

Rory takes one last look at Jess' hospital room. It is empty now. All his things are gone and so is he. Loreali comes up from   
  
behind her and puts her hand on Rory's shoulder.  
  
"Come on its time to go."  
  
"I don't think I'm ready."  
  
"You can't stay here forever."  
  
"I just don't want to forget."  
  
"You won't"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I just do. Now lets go. We can get a pizza."  
  
"I don't think I'd ever want to eat again."  
  
"You can't starve yourself."  
  
"I know..I'm just not in a eating mood.. maybe tomorow?"  
  
"K.. but I'm still gonna order pizza tonight..so if you wanna slice..."  
  
"I know....Mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Loreali puts her arm around Rory and togeher they leave the hospital and finally go home. 


	12. Through the Rain

Authors Note- Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
- This takes place a year and a half after the accident  
- It goes to the song Through the Rain by Mariah Carey  
  
Begining music  
Shows shot of Lorealis house. Goes into Rory's room and you see her graduation diploma and acceptence letter to Harvard.  
  
When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
Shot of a church- Goes inside and we see Loreali   
When you're distraught and in pain without anyone   
Shows a full body shot and shes in a beautiful white wedding dress and is very happy  
When you keep crying out to be saved   
Goes to another and you see Luke in a tux looking nervous  
But nobody comes and you feel so far away   
Shot of people coming in- you see Taylor, Kirk, Miss. Patty etc  
That you just can't find your way home   
Back to were Loreali is- She is twirling around looking at herself in the mirror  
You can get there alone   
Close up of Rory putting on eye shadow  
It's okay, what you say is   
Lane and Sookie come in  
I can make it through the rain   
Rory gets up and she is wearing a wedding dress  
I can stand up once again on my own   
Back to Lukes room. Luke is having trouble with his tie  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
Jess rolls his eyes and goes over and helps him  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
Shot of William in corner smiling and gos to Luke and puts his hand on his shoulder  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain   
Emily enters Lorealis room  
And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in  
She sees Loreali and Rory and gets all tear-eyed  
You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly  
She hugs Loreali and Rory then leave  
And you'll find what you need to prevail   
Sookie and Lane help Loreali and Rory get ready  
What you say is   
Back to geusts- Chris and Sherry have just come in  
I can make it through the rain   
Back to Jess and Luke's room- Jess is playing with his tie  
I can stand up once again on my own   
Chris comes into Lorealis room and hugs her and Rory  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
Sookie and Lane change into bridesmaid dresses (light purple)  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith   
shot of geusts- Dave talking with Mrs. Kim  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain   
Show all the geusts whispering and talking exictedly  
And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid   
The priest then comes in and stands in front of the alter  
There's nothing you can't face   
Jess and Luke are standing at the alter with the priest  
And should they tell you you'll never pull through   
Lane and Sookie walk down the aisle escorted by Dave and Jackson  
Don't hesitate, stand tall and say   
Rory and Loreali add last minute touch ups to their hair  
I can make it through the rain   
they leave the room  
I can stand up once again on my own   
Chris and Richard are standing outside  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
the ring bearer and flower girl go down the aisle  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith   
Richard takes Loreali's arm and Chris takes Rory's arm  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain   
they start down the aisle  
I can make it through the rain  
the reach the priest  
And I live once again  
he starts talking  
And I live one more day   
the priest smiles at them  
And I can make it through the rain   
Loreali/Luke + rory/jess kiss  
(Yes you can)   
walk back down the aisle to the outside  
You will make it through the rain   
Loreali and Luke get into a limo and Rory and Jess look at the church and kiss  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
AUTHORS NOTE- The ending with Rory in the room and she had tears in her eyes- Before she had said some stuff to himm while she was in a coma and when she was looking in his empty room she realized she could of lost him and how thankful she was that he did not die. She did not want to forget that because he is very important to her. Sorry for any cofusion 


End file.
